


THE DORM

by ShizukaHaneul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, TheDormFanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHaneul/pseuds/ShizukaHaneul
Summary: Monsta X welcome the new year with a new dorm. Read us to find out more about the new roommates, new projects and all those secrets that might not be that well-kept.This fanfic is posted on Twitter and the continuation of each chapter is decided by the readers who vote on the pools. If you also want to participate please visit:https://twitter.com/TheDormFanfic





	1. The new dorm.

Shownu:

“It was amazing having some free time for the first time in a long time, but I can’t wait to see the boys again,” thought Shownu while closing the zipper of his last bag of luggage right before checking the time on his clock. The manager was about to arrive to pick him up and bring him to the new dorm.

It was the first time since the debut that the 7 members spent such a long time apart. Of course, they had kept in contact through Kakaotalk but the insistent beeping of Minhyuk messaging at 3 am wasn’t comparable to the happy and loud environment of the dorm. The third day of that two-weeks holidays period, Shownu understood that the reason that made him wake up at least 3 or 4 times during the night was that he missed the presence of those 6 boys.

He said goodbye to his parents with an uncomfortable feeling in his heart: he didn’t like to see his mother so sad, but he also needed to go back to resume his daily routine as an idol. Balancing the familiar life and the working life wasn’t easy for anybody but even less for a 26 years old boy with such a big responsibility: being the leader of Monsta X.

When he arrived at the dorm, the manager gave him a card with the new door code and some explanations about the house equipment. Shownu was the first to get to the new dorm. The rest of the guys were still travelling from their birthplaces, so he was the first to choose a room. He remembered the conversation he had on the car with the manager. 

 

“Since you’re the leader and the first to get there you’ll be able to choose rooms first. Let the guys distribute as they please too but make sure that everybody gets along with everybody and that you all help out with the house chores. Also, don’t you guys put too much pressure on Kihyun ok?”

Now that the manager had left, Shownu was at the beginning of the corridor that led to all the three rooms. Two twin bedrooms and a bigger bedroom for three people. All of them equipped with full bathrooms and dressing rooms. He entered them one by one and he noticed that they were all pretty similar: one of the twin bedrooms had a bigger window and the other one had a bigger shower. 

“I think… This one!” Shownu dropped his luggage on the twin bedroom with the bigger window and jumped on the bed smiling at the bright morning light that entered at the room. “Who will be my roommate?”

 

He wondered looking at the other bed that was across the room dressed the same beddings as the one he had chosen. He was about to stand up to start unpacking and organizing all his stuff when he heard the door ring.

“Who is it?” Shownu asked walking through the corridor towards the entrance door.

“I’m Kihyun!”

Shownu opened the door and greeted him with a smile before helping him with the luggage. It was the first time in a long time that Shownu and Kihyun had a chance to be alone and they just smiled awkwardly while looking for excuses to keep on talking to avoid that uncomfortable silence. 

“Err… I think you should choose a room before the rest come. There’s a room for three.” He started pointing at the rooms as he was explaining. “There’s an empty twin room here and well… there’s also my room too, of course. Which one are you going to choose, Kihyun-ah?”


	2. Kihyun's decision

Kihyun: 

“Which bedroom?” He bit his lips avoiding Shownu’s gaze and repeatedly looked at both doors trying to decide. It wasn’t an easy task to do for Kihyun who usually planned everything because he didn’t liked surprises but, in this case, he didn’t even think about the fact that the roommates from the old dorm we’re going to change in the new one.

“It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, Kihyun” He though grabbing the handle of the big suitcase with shaky and sweaty hands. 

Kihyun’s thought process was interrupted by the door ring bell. 

“Hello!?” 

Shownu and Kihyun looked at each other recognizing Jooheon’s voice at the other side of the door.

“I’ll help Jooheon with the suitcases. Choose any room you’d like ok?” 

Shownu caressed Kihyun’s hair softly and walked past him not even noticing how that the younger boy was frozen in the middle of the corridor because of his sweet actions. 

“Kihyun! Wake up!” He whispered to himself and entered in Shownu’s room feeling excited and frightened of his own behavior. “You’re not even able to pretend that you don’t like him at the company. How on earth are you even going to do it if he’s your roommate?”

Kihyun was stressed, messing his own hair and about to grab his luggage again to go to the other room when the door opened suddenly. Jooheon was on the other side looking at him with pouty lips and squinting his eyes. 

“You’re faster, Kihyun. Faster than I expected.” He pointed Kihyun with a threatening finger dramatically joking as he was going back to the corridor to choose the other twin room. 

“What have I done?” 

He was going to go after Jooheon to exchange rooms with him when Shownu entered the room with a big smile. 

“Are you my roommate? Amazing!” He said happily jumping to lay on the bed. “Lets get on well from now on, Kihyun-ie.”

Wonho: 

Half an hour later all the boys were all set in their own rooms: Jooheon and Minhyuk took the left twin room, after twenty minutes of fighting, of course, and Wonho, Hyungwon and Changkyun were starting to unpack their stuff on the bigger one without even understanding how they did all three ended together. 

“Why? Why would they put a twin bed in a room for three people?” Changkyun asked more curious than offended while placing all the sneakers of his collection neatly on the racks of his closet. 

“Not a single idea...” Wonho replied crawling over the bed and laying on it with a beautiful smile. “But I got to admit that it is probably the most comfortable bed I’ve ever tried. Can I have it?”

“Sure...” Hyungwon replied by paying too much attention to their conversation while looking for his air pods.

“Thanks, but...” Wonho sat on the bed and smiled looking at both of them. “Who will share the bed with me?”


	3. Changkyun's decision

Changkyun: 

“I prefer the solo bed…” said Hyungwon plainly, who was already crawling on it and smiling mischievously as he was winking to Changkyun. “You guys know I spent a lot of time here so… I don’t want to be a nuisance.”

“W-what? No way. Can we decide it by playing rock-paper-scissors? Please?” Changkyun had already grabbed Hyungwon’s hand and was pulling it trying to make him go off the bed.

“Is it that bad to sleep with me? I promise I won’t move much, and I don’t snore.” Said Wonho looking at Changkyun kind of offended. “Also… It will only be for a couple days, we can ask the manager to buy two single beds for this room and I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

Wonho’s pouty face was too much for Changkyun who simply sighed and nodded accepting the deal feeling how his cheeks were burning red.

“Just, a couple days? Ok, let’s do that, Hyung.”

Wonho patted the bed inviting him to try it, insisting on the fact that it was an amazingly comfortable bed. It took Changkyun a couple seconds laying on the bed with Wonho’s shoulders and legs next to him to understand that those were going to be the two hardest nights of his life.

Hyungwon was laying on his side looking at both of them who were awkwardly looking at the ceiling. He found the scene amazing. It took 3 years for Changkyun to be able to have a lunch date with Wonho and just a couple months after he was lying next to him on the bed. Hyungwon who had been Changkyun’s secret keeper since the debut days was enjoying the situation more than anyone in that room.

“This is going to be so much fun…” He thought while typing a message on his phone for Minhyuk.

 

Yes. Hyungwon was Changkyun’s secret keeper but not a good one.

Minhyuk:

Forty-five minutes in the new dorm and Minhyuk and Jooheon were already fighting for who was going to use the biggest rack for the toiletries on the bathroom. As always, the quarrel escalated fast and Jooheon was already threatening to soak Minhyuk with the shower head. That was the new dorm, a different scenery but the same play. 

“Don’t you dare. If you soak me right before having to go to the practice, I’m promising you won’t be able to touch me for a month!” Minhyuk threatened back trying to cover himself with a bucket.

“A week is too much, Puppy,” Jooheon said dropping the shower head and running towards him to fill him with kisses and hugs begging for his forgiveness. Jooheon trapped him in his arms and started kissing his neck even though Minhyuk was still winning about it. That was basically the everyday life of Minhyuk and Jooheon’s couple, a rollercoaster. 

“We’re so lucky… I can’t believe that we found this room empty when we arrived.” Minhyuk said giving up on his annoyance and hugging his boyfriend back. “How did you manage to make Kihyun go with Shownu?”

“Actually, I didn’t have to do much. When I arrived, he was already in the room but don’t worry I made sure he thinks I’m mad for not being able to sleep with Shownu so…” He smiled mischievously right before caressing Minhyuk’s nape softly and passing his soft tongue his lips. “Nobody suspects anything, but we got to make sure that they don’t know about it, ok?”

Minhyuk felt chills running down his spine when Jooheon started lowered the kisses from his lips to his neck and bit his lip rolling his eyes.

“Yes…” lied Minhyuk who had already told his friend Kihyun about his relationship with Jooheon weeks before. Minhyuk was so excited about it when it happened that it felt natural for him to share his happiness with a friend that had been supporting him for many years when he thought that what he had for Jooheon was a one-sided love. It was days later their first night together when Jooheon and Minhyuk decided that it was better not to make it too obvious for the rest of the boys first because it was kind of exciting and fun to have a secret love but also because that way, they would avoid possible problems and confrontations with the company 

Suddenly the Kakaotalk sound notification interrupted the cute moment and both of them run to check their phones. 

“It’s mine,” Minhyuk replied and smiled happily for not having to talk more about his secret love. He went back inside the room and sat on his bed hugging the big whale plushie. “Oh my god, oh my god!”

“What is it?” Asked Jooheon laying on the bed with him and passing his legs over his boyfriends’ hips. “Bad news?”

“Not, it is just that…” Minhyuk fast read Hyungwon’s message deciding whether it was a good idea to tell Jooheon about it or not.


	4. No secrets between them

Jooheon: 

“Just what?” Jooheon was so curious about it that he had already laid half of his body over Minhyuk’s making sure he couldn’t scape. “You’ve got a secret? Oh my god, you’ve got a secret! Tell me, tell me!”

He sat on Minhyuk’s hips and smirked seeing how his boyfriend looked away biting his lip trying to avoid the conversation.

 

“I’ll be good to you if you tell me about it.” Jooheon lowered his body till the tip of his nose was caressing Minhyuk’s cheeks softly. He suddenly felt Minhyuk’s hand pressing softly over his waist and he then knew he was on the right track. “Won’t you be good to me, Puppy?”

Jooheon was a master when it came to acting cute for his boyfriend. He knew how to balance the cute and sweet aspects of his personality with the mischievous and seducing ones to make him go crazy anytime. He never admitted it, but he actually learned those love games from Minhyuk.

“It is just that…” Minhyuk’s voice sounded soft and hesitant, Jooheon decided to stay silent letting him take his time. After all, he knew Minhyuk better than anyone. “Ah… You mischievous. You know I can’t say no to you.”

Minhyuk lifted his hips softly before sitting over the bed with Jooheon still over his legs and hugged his waist bringing his body even closer. The weight of Jooheon’s body felt strangely calming for him as if he belonged there. 

After sighing knowing that Hyungwon would kill him if he knew what he was about to do, he took the phone out and showed him the conversation.

“Seems like there’s a twin bed in that room and Wonho and Changkyun will have to share it for some days. Hyungwon says that they are awkwardly laying over the bed looking at the ceiling and that Changkyun looks like he’s about to explode. Can you imagine that? Oh my god, Changkyun moves a lot at night and sometimes he talks in his sleep. What if he has a wet dream?” 

Minhyuk’s mischievous self was finally coming out. Now that he could share everything about it with Jooheon he decided to tell him not only about the bed but also everything about Changkyun secret crush with Wonho. Sometimes, Minhyuk was hesitant to tell about another people’s lives but once he had started talking it was not easy to stop him. Half an hour later and they were still laying over the bed, hugging, laughing like crazy over Changkyun’s anecdotes: like that time that he put Wonho’s shirtless picture as the background picture of his iPad and Hyungwon found about it when he thought that it was his by mistake.

Suddenly a knock on the door spoiled their gossiping party. Jooheon jumped off of the bed and hid on the bathroom for later realizing that he didn’t need to do that anymore since that was also his room now. 

“Hyungs…” Changkyun’s deep but soft voice sounded at the other side of the door. “Hyungs…”

“Come inside” Minhyuk stood up fast and started buttoning his shirt which was half off because that was one of Jooheon’s fixations when they were alone, getting him naked unconsciously. 

“Oh…” Changkyun looked at Minhyuk’s messy hair and the wrinkled sheets and felt the blood rushing over his cheeks making he even cough for the nervousness. “I mean… Ah… I was just wondering if any of you wanted to change places with me in the room with Wonho hyung and Hyungwon hyung but I don’t think you’re interested so don’t worry about it. Bye.”

Changkyun’s visit was so short that by the time that Jooheon was out of the bathroom he was already gone. 

“What did he want?” He jumped again over the bed and looked at his boyfriend who was still standing still in the middle of the room not understanding much.

“Babe” Minhyuk turned around with a goofy grin in his face. “This is going to be so much fun.”

Hyungwon: 

Secrets, secrets, secrets. That was mostly what Hyungwon’s life was about. Always cheerful, calmed and kind-hearted he had been the counsellor for his friends since he was a child and now that he was part of Monsta X his role wasn't much different.

What people didn’t know about him was that the biggest secret he possessed wasn’t from his most intimate friends or from the most popular idols, it was his own.

Hyungwon had his own big problem and maybe that was why it was so fun for him to be involved in other people’s drama, it made him forget about his problems and disconnect from sadness.

He was still laying on the bed texting Minhyuk about all the details of Wonho and Changkyun when the youngest stood up fast from the bed and ran away from the room. He felt bad for him, but he also knew that Changkyun tended to be a little over dramatic when it came to Wonho.

 

“Did I say something weird?” Wonho’s voice woke Hyungwon from his thoughts.

“Eh? Oh, no. Don’t worry. I think he’s a little bit stressed about the dorm change and his solo album and all that….” Hyungwon tried to excuse Changkyun’s behaviour. “You know what would make him feel better? You guys should go out and spend some time together somewhere else that is not the studio. I bet he’ll love that.”

“That sounds actually amazing. We should all go out tonight.” Wonho replied laying across the big bed now that Changkyun was gone. “We could all go and have dinner.”

“I can’t!” Hyungwon fast replied and stood up looking for his shoes on the suitcase that he didn’t unpack yet. “Actually, I’m busy tonight. You guys go alone and have fun ok?”

He put his leather boots on and waved at Wonho leaving the room and the dorm. He texted a short message to Kihyun saying he was out for a couple of hours because he was sure that he was going to be the first one to notice his absence. After gazing shortly at the CCTV camera, he laid on the wall waiting for the elevator.

 

He opened the gallery picture on his phone and checked the folder that was protected with an eight-number passcode. He looked at the last picture and smiled warmly remembering the good times he had passed during his short break. He wanted all the good moments to come back: the back hugs while preparing lunch together, the night talks over the fireplace, the morning sex. He wanted to be able to relive everything again, but he was well aware that all of that had to be kept in the past and in his heart, at least for now.


	5. Forgetful

Shownu: 

Shownu didn’t notice how long had he been looking at Kihyun from the bed. He was holding his phone in one hand while the other was resting behind his head, but he wasn’t looking at the screen at all. Sweet Kihyun who was running up and down, all around the room organizing his stuff and, by the way, some of Shownu’s stuff too, was completely unaware of the situation. He was now kneeled on the floor organizing his underwear.

A mail notification arrived at his phone making him wake up from his muddle-headedness. He noticed that not only the spam mail notification was on his scream. There was also a KakaoTalk message sent by Hyungwon 10 minutes ago telling him that he was leaving for a couple hours. 

 

“We both use the same perfume…” Kihyun was surprised holding both of the bottles in his tiny hands with a sweet smile on his face. “I guess now we can save some money by buying only one. Great.” That was Kihyun’s speciality, having conversations only by himself. 

“Do we?” Shownu’s voice sounded confused as he only heard half of Kihyun’s speech. “Er…”

He stood up trying to look for a good thing to say to not look stupid, or even worse, prove that he wasn’t paying attention to Kihyun.

“I’ll shower!” He took the things necessary to save his contact lenses and headed towards the door of their bathroom. “I’ll shower.”

He repeated again and as soon as he pronounced the words he knew that he was not doing well at that thing about not looking stupid in front of Yoo Kihyun. He was always too self-aware of what people thought of what he had to say and, maybe, that was the reason why he usually didn’t talk much. 

“I’ll…” Shownu’s voice sounded hesitant but Kihyun interrupted him. 

“You’ll shower.” He laughed neatly folding his black underwear before neatly putting them on his drawer. Everything in Kihyun’s life was neat. 

Shownu was going to deny it when the door room opened abruptly. 

“Ops… sorry.” Changkyun realized that that wasn’t Shownu’s single room anymore. Now he couldn’t just enter without a previous warning. “Ah… we’re going bowling. Are you guys joining? 

“All of you?” Asked Shownu with his straight face although he wasn’t mad at all, it was just his usual resting face. 

“Nope, Hyungwon left”

“I can’t!” Kihyun interrupted with his head inside a bag looking for more underwear. “I have got a lot to do. And so are you guys. Aren’t you going to unpack or what? And don’t tell me that you already did because…”

“Ok, ok, ok. I get it.” Changkyun only smirked looking at Shownu and raised his eyebrow before closing the door with a bang ignoring completely Kihyun's whining.

“What does he get?” Asked Shownu to Kihyun who was equally surprised. 

“I don’t know…” He admitted with a hesitant voice. 

“Who knows. I’ll… shower.” He closed the bathroom door and facepalmed himself with his back against the door. “You’re doing amazing, Hyunwoo. Amazing…” 

_______________

Kihyun: 

Kihyun was surprised at Shownu’s nervous self-being. He usually wasn’t that way, not at all. He shrugged his shoulders trying to forget about it and kept organizing everything.

One of the smallest bags of Shownu was opened next to his and when he fast peeked on it, he realized that it was filled with underwear and socks.

__

_He quickly convinced himself that it was a good idea and took the bag next to the drawers. He opened the underwear drawer that was already full of pieces and realigned them in a way that it only filled half of it. He put a new divider and smiled like a fool._

_These were the kind of silly tiny things that made Kihyun’s life content and at peace. He started folding each piece with utmost care and placed them by colour, as he had already done with his. When he finished, he looked at the drawer and placed a cute sticker on each divider with their names sleekly written._

_For a second, he realized that if he every married Shownu, as he had done in his dreams many times that would have been his daily life._

_Ashamed of his own thoughts he just closed the drawer fast and sat on the bed looking around grateful that nobody could read his mind._

_“Ah… What am I even doing pretending this is not going to be hard…”_

_He stood up and looked around for another bad to organize when he noticed that both towels, his and Shownu’s were still folded over the bed._

_His cheeks burned like fire at the idea of Shownu exiting the bathroom completely naked._

_“What should I?” He stretched the soft and warm fabric of Shownu’s towel between his fingers and looked at the bathroom door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a pool for the continuation at @thedormfanfic (twitter) available till 12 Jan 2019 at 20:34 (Spain)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is posted on Twitter and the continuation of each chapter is decided by the readers who vote on the pools. If you also want to participate please visit: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/TheDormFanfic
> 
> ___________________________________
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Here's some links that might be interesting for you.  
> My website: https://haneulshizuka.wixsite.com/website  
> My fanfic Repository: https://haneulshizuka.wixsite.com/website/pagina-en-blanco  
> My AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHaneul/pseuds/ShizukaHaneul   
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/ShizukaHaneul
> 
> Have a lovely day.
> 
> Shizuka Haneul


End file.
